Carpe diem
by Lightmoon-angel
Summary: In fact, i did say please to them Naruto, but they looked scared." "Of course they do, it's not like you to say please, i don't get why you're trying so hard, Gaara." " I would do ANYTHING for HER." "Even kill?" "...even kill, if she told me to.."


Heya.. yeah I am ALIVE!! MUAHAHAHAHA.  
Now you have to endure my fan fiction.. well you don t have to, but whoever comes here.  
Let me warn you YOU LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN *devilish laughs*  
*cough cough*.. sorry.. my insane side got better of me.  
This story might remind you a little bit of the story as Shinshi Doumei Cross.. more like the relationship between Takanari and Shizumasa. Okay.. okay.. I admit it, I was inspired by them And there will be a LOT LOT OOC ness.. and a TON WISE of mistakes please excuse this.. I don t have a beta and English isn t my mother language.. (stupid excuse -.-) but please Don t say I didn t warn you XD yeah.. well enough of me. PLEASE enjoy ?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback 10 years ago

"Listen now, my dear, all you have to do , is to go into the garden, and find the ball with your name and come back as fast as you can. You have time until midnight. Understood?" asked them a woman, but her face wasn't recognize able."

"Hai.. "two little girls, around 4 or 5 years nodded they head, not understanding what this will lead to.

Good, now when you hear the gong, all you have to do is run into the garden and find the ball with your names on it. You have to be prepared." Once again those little girls nodded.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, but don t forget to always be prepared if the bell gongs. Now go and play."

They run out, a girl with shoulder length pink hair, and the other one with black hair.

#time jump, 2 days after the encounter#

It s nap time, but just in that moment, the long awaited gong was heard around the whole area.

"Sakura-chan , wake up, the gong.. let s go into the garden." , a person shooked with the pink haired girl.

"Neechan.. what is it; I want to go to sleep."

"Noo, wake up, we have to go into the garden."

"But I am sleepy."

"Come on, sakura, get up, we have to go into the garden."

"mm.. okie dokie." Two tiny little girls went hand in hand into the big garden.

"What are we doing here?"

"We have to look for the balls. So I think we should split."

"No.. no, I don t wanna get away from you. Please stay with me, please please." Sakura begged, making her famous big puppy watery eyes.

"Oooh.. I hate it when you do it. Okay, I ll stay with you. But we have to hurry, so that we won't get trouble."

They started running throught the big garden, after a while they were starting to get tired.

"Sa.. Sakura, let s rest for a while."

"Yay can I sleep now? Can I? Can I?"

"Yes, you can. Sleep for a while."

#time skip, 3 hours later, it s 18:30, the sun is setting down.#

"Sakura chan, sakura, wake up." Once again Sakura was shooked again. But this time, she got up faster, because she did get her sleep.

"Neechan, what is it?" , while rubbing off the sleep off her eyes.

"I found them, Sakura, I found the balls. Come, let's go and get them."

"Yay let s go get them and then we can go home and eat ice cream."

"Ice cream, yaaaaaaay.. that s a good idea. Come on, let's go."

Making their way through the bush, they came to a pond, but just because it was small didn t mean, it wasn t deep. It was only 2 mx1m, and the depth was around 4 metres.  
And in the middle of it, was a small really small isle, and there were the balls. The only way how to get there, was a small unstable stony way, you had to literally hop your way over it.

"Let s go, Sakura, and be careful, to not fall into the pond, okay? I'll guide us there." Hopping their way over to the balls, each of them got their hand on the ball with their names on it.

"Sakura, I'll go in front of you, so you can see on what stone you should hop onto okay? I can't hold your hand, so be careful okay?"

"Hai."

The black haired one, started hopping her way to the safe ground. Turning around, glancing at her imoutou, Sakura, being still maybe a little sleepy, slipped on the semi-final stone, luckily, the older sister got a hold of her hand, and with all her strength she could muster, she made a 180 turn, throwing Sakura on the ground when she herself slipped and fell into the pond.

"Neechan!!!" a desperate cry came from Sakura, she extended her hand, hoping her slowly drowning sister would catch on it.

Unfortunately, the other one, started to have problems to breathe.

"Sakura! Sakura, help me!!" she also extended her hand in hope, of getting grasp of it.

"SAKURA!! BABY!! COME ON!! HURRY UP! COME HERE AND GIVE US YOUR BALL!! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Kaachan!! Help!! Neechan is drowning!"

"NO! Sakura, you have to come here, and hand the ball over."

"Neechan. I will return okay? Try to stay over the water."

And without looking behind, she ran off. But as cruel the universe is, the little girl, was slowly losing all her strength, and was slowly getting under the water.  
Her last thoughts were full of hate against her Sister, who in her opinion, left her, betrayed her.

.

..

*neechan : sister, older sister

*kaachan : mother

*imoutou: younger sister

*hai: yes

Tbc So what do you think ?  
Pls review, please please.  
I have cookies with chocolate chip.. :P


End file.
